The Salk Institute for Biological Studies is a non-profit research institution devoted to making fundamental discoveries in the life sciences, the improvement of human health and the training of future generations of researchers. Salk is arguably one of the highest caliber research organizations in the world and is at the forefront of novel discoveries. The Institute consistently ranks among the leading research institutions in objective measures of the contributions of faculty and the impact of their findings. The Cancer Research Animal Facility (CRAF) was originally built in 1978 and supports multiple species of laboratory animals, including all USDA covered species at Salk. CRAF supports a premier research community of systems neuroscience, immunobiology and microbial pathogenesis, stem cell biology, and metabolic research. CRAF cagewash operational equipment is near the end of its expected lifecycle, requires ongoing maintenance and service and marginally supports existing programmatic operations. The Salk is pursuing, for the first time, AAALAC Accreditation this year and CRAF operational renovations are necessary to meet contemporary standards of sanitation. This proposal seeks funds to help with necessary facility improvements designed to ensure effective and routine sanitation, minimize risks of facility contamination, improve workplace safety, reduce ergonomic risk factors and provide administrative support to facilitate specialized research needs. These goals will be accomplished by replacement of an aging CRAF cagewash tunnel washer and components, renovation of cagewash walls, floors, and ceilings, implementation of portable ergonomic equipment, and renovation of administrative and training support space within the vivarium.